The Fire Lord, Perseus Jackson
by Typhon-Father Of All Monsters
Summary: Hestia has always wanted to have a child. Well if you leave out the losing her virginity part, she would. She can't break a vow and doesn't want to either. She decides to take matters into her and Athena's hands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This will be the first chapter. I'm thirteen give me a break if I mess up okay? And yes I cuss don't get on my case because I don't care.**

Lady Hestia sat by the hearth watching the nearby children. Because Hestia has a vow to stay a maiden she watches over the kids at the camp. Hestia has longed for a child for a long time. The only problem is her vow.

(later)

"Hestia?"

"Yes, Athena?"

"I can help." Athena stated.

"With what?" She asked confused.

"I know of your wants for a child, I can help."

"How?" Hestia asked getting hopeful.

"We can a demi-god out of the hearth. He will be just as smart as my children and will have power over fire. He will be the most skilled demi-god warrior to ever exist and could rival the skills of Hercules." She said excitedly.

(later)

The skies were dark almost black, the winds were unrelenting when all of the sudden a very ungodly, agonizing scream was heard above everything. All that could be seen of the boy were flashes of gray. As the boy walked clearing he saw a girl about twelve, wearing all silver, with silver eyes surrounded by three, fat, tall, bald men.

"Which one of you wants to take the all mighty virgin goddesses virginity?" The leader of the group asked.

Both of the disgusting fucks said "I".

"STOP!" Roared the eight year old little boy.

"Run little _boy_ , these are not mortals you fool!" Yelled the strange girl in silver.

"No. I would never allow these fat pigs to rape you." The strange boy with fiery orange eyes with gray swirled in.

"You are as much of a fool as every other _boy_." The girl yelled.

"Get lost kid, unless you wanna have the same fate as this bitch, virgin goddess." One of the goons yelled.

"Leave now and i will spare your life. Stay if you want me to cut your dicks off and force it down your throats until you suffocate. Then I'll go to Tartarus and choke you until you fade." Said the boy with a deadly calm tone while sending the three men a death glare.

"Who do you think you are you stupid little brat, I'll kill you!" The leader said in a shaky voice.

"I'm your worst nightmare" The boy claimed before he unstrapped his whip and lashed it around the leaders neck and then yanking the man towards him and severing his head off his shoulder in a blink. "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT, I'M GONNA TIE YOU UP AND RAPE YOU BEFORE I SLIT YOUR DICK OFF AND STICK IT IN YOUR EARS!" Bellowed the second fat guy.

"Hmmm… I think I'll pass but thank you for the offer." The boy said while stroking his chin. With that he dropped the whip while the men rushed him and pulled out his imperial gold and celestial bronze daggers and dropping to the ground when the men bull rushed him. When the men got close he dropped to the ground and impaled them in their dicks. "Wh...what are you?" The man whimpered. "You see I believe I told you this already. I. Am. Your. Worst. Nightmare. Gods you're fucking dumb. " The boy growled. With that he slit their throats and walked to the strange girl.

"Hello, my name is Perseus Jackson. I take it you're Artemis?" The boy said in a sweet voice that sounded like it didn't come from an eight year old who just brutally murdered three grown men. "Yes I am Artemis. How old are you?" Artemis asked in a half gentle half confused tone. "I am eight." The boy said in a serious tone making Artemis wonder who taught him that language. "And who is your godly parent?" Artemis asked. "Hestia and Athena." He stated. Making Artemis angry that he would lie. "You foolish boy Hestia is a maiden and you can't have two moms, _boy_." She said in a tone filled with anger for lying. "Do you really doubt me?" The boy asked getting mad at the foolish goddess. "Of course I doubt you. Hestia would never break her vow and you can't have two moms. Unless one of them adopted you. Did Hestia or Athena adopt you?" She asked worried she made a fool of herself. "No I wasn't adopted." Percy said getting more angered by the second. "You are a fool, _boy_ , I will kill you for lying." She spat.

With that a flash of flames and gray light, Hestia and Athena appeared next to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder making him calm down instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Erm, so I intended on posting every day buuuh I will be going to the gym at 5:30 am every day so if I don't I'm sorry but it's probably because I'm asleep. Oh also enjoy potty mouth Jackson (Percy)

"Hello, Artemis." Hestia said in a polite voice but still had an edge to it.

"Hello, Hestia, hello Athena" Artemis said with a bit of anger.

"I see you were threatening out child." Athena said.

"How is he a child of both of yours?" Artemis asked curiously.

"We made him from the hearth. He has the intelligence of my smartest child, Anebeth, and has power over fire. He will have fighting skills that can rival Hercules by the time he's 13. By the time he's 18, he will have skills that can rival everyone on the Olympian Council, except you, Zeus,Poseidon, and Hades. He will be capable of many things but will have many setbacks." Said Hestia.

"Of course we made him swear on the Styx to never betray Olympus so Zeus can't smite him when he discovers him." Added Athena quickly.

"Will you be sending him to Camp Half-Blood?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, but the time isn't right. He needs a few more years to develop into a warrior. After that son of Zeus, Austin Skyee defeated Gaea, he turned into a power hungry fool. He needs to be put in his place. Percy here will be the one to put him in his place. Austin was once a great warrior and he was humble. He is now as arrogant as Zeus. Also Artemis, Percy was raised by two maiden goddesses. He will never disrespect a lady. Please treat him with at least a small amount of respect. He tends to have a er… short temper." Hestia said in a pleading tone.

"Hestia why do you sound so pleading about me being respectful?" Asked Artemis is a confused tone.

"Well because he tends to er… explode. He's not completely in control of his powers. If he spontaneously combusts it could result in him being fatally wounded at same with the people around him. That's another reason we haven't put him in camp." Hestia explained.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Artemis said.

"Yeah. Artemis please don't mention him to Zeus. Zeus believes the next prophecy is for Austin because it says the most powerful demi-god alive. Austin won't be. Zeus might try to smite Percy so Austin can have the quest. We are going to wait until the perfect time (right as the prophecy is issued) to put him in camp. Austin will try fighting him when he doesn't bow to him like he's Chaos himself. I'll make sure the fight is buy the hearth so when Percy wins and Zeus comes down to try smiting him he won't be able to without waging war against me and Athena. Without Athena they can't win a war. And many people underestimate me because I'm peaceful. Everyone forgets I'm the eldest daughter of Kronos. Percy will be given the quest. Don't let the fact that Percy is made from the hearth make you think he's not a demi-god. He is made of real flesh and blood. The only other person who knows who he is is Poseidon. Please keep him a secret." Hestia said panting.

"Your secret is safe with me." Artemis said.

"Thank you. Also you may tell your hunters. He will be training in the woods and has a masked aura so Zeus doesn't find out. We don't need any random explosions going off. Thank you again Artemis. Till next time." Hestia said before flashing out with Athena, leaving just Percy and Artemis.

"I think I owe you an apology Percy. I-I'm sorry Percy.

"It's fine Artemis. After all I know how you feel about men. Your my favorite goddess besides my moms." Percy said while smiling.

"Why am I your favorite goddess?" Artemis asked confused.

"Because I know how men act. Your not like Aphrodite and fuck every guy with a ten inch dick or seduce them because they're cute. You don't use something no one can control (feelings) to punish people. And I know the story of Zoë Nightshade. When I turn thirteen I'm going to carve Zoë's name into his abs using my scandium knife. My knife is created in my moms hearth and blessed by Athena. It can cut allies unless they are traitors. The wounds can't be healed unless the owner wants it to be healed, and it can't be wielded by anyone other than me unless I want it to be wielded by them. The most important part is it can make an enemy fade and not even the Achilles Curse can stop it. But only if they deserve to fade, and if I will them to fade. I can't will someone who doesn't deserve to fade."said Percy in a pissed off tone.

"How do you know about Zoë?" Artemis asked with growing respect for the eight year old. "Also where did you get a potty mouth like that?"

"Hestia told me about Zoë when she gave me Riptide. I wield Riptide as my main weapon but I use my knife when fight powerful beings. I have mastered both weapons. As for my mouth, when I was younger I was adopted by an amazing clear sighted mortal named Sally Jackson. She knew my scent would attract monsters so she married Smelly Gabe. Smelly Gabe was a drunk who raped my mom when he got mad over dumb shit like stubbing his toe. One night he was raping her and I fought him. I wasn't strong enough. I failed my mortal mom. Hestia and Athena had to intervene when he started cutting down my abs. It's been 2 years since then and I've been training. I only visit my mortal mom once a month." Percy said as tears started to trace his cheeks.

"Percy, it's not your fault. You were six. How can you blame yourself for that?" Artemis said as she held him in an embrace. Wait. What am I doing? She thought to herself. What am I doing embracing a male? Even if it is a young boy who respects women he can't be all that different from the rest.

"Thank you Artemis." Percy said while choking back a sob.

"No problem Percy. I'll see you around okay? Good bye" Artemis said softly.

"Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Yes Percy?" Artemis replied.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Percy asked while looking up at her.

"Because you've changed my mind. I thought all men were bad. I was wrong. Even if it's only one eight year old it's better than nothing." She replied while smiling.

With that they said goodbye again and she left in a poof of silver.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoy. To the review that said it could be worded better I tried harder on this chapter. (;**

(Time skip 2 years)

The camp was in a very gloomy state. After the war with Gaea, Austin Skyee became arrogant. If anyone came to camp he would make them bow down to him. If they didn't drool over him, Austin and his goons would gang up and beat them half to death.

"Perseus,"

"Yes, Hestia?"

"The time has come young one. You will be sent to camp tomorrow. We will send monsters after you so you can get a grand entrance. They will be easy to defeat with your fire and wits. Are you ready?" Hestia asked getting a little nervous about the fight to come.

"Yes, mom, I'm ready. I've been training for four years. How will I fight all his goons if he jumps me though?" Asked Percy a little worried.

"If he fights you by himself use Riptide. If he jumps you I have one more lesson to teach you." Hestia explained.

"What do you need to teach me?" Asked Percy getting excited.

"Focus on controlling all your energy. Then scream. It will create an explosion but the size will be based off how loud you scream. Don't scream as loud as you can. The only time you should scream as loud as you can is if you are in a very bad situation where it can't be avoided. It will drain you for weeks if you use all your energy." Said Hestia in a serious tone.

"Woah I can make explosions!" Percy said while getting super excited.

"Percy this is serious. No one else can do this. The closest power to this is Poseidon's son creating mass destruction by doing this. Yours is much more powerful. You can be fatally wounded too." She said wondering if she should have told him.

"Oh." Well that makes things less exciting but at least I can do it. He though to himself. "I'll be careful mom."

"I know you will Percy." Hestia said.

(Time skip to tomorrow)

"Good bye my son. Come to the hearth when you want to visit. I love you." Hestia said wondering what will happen.

"Good bye mom, love you too." He said while getting ready to go to camp.

"Percy go to the tree and hide behind it. I will send a Minotaur. Austin was chased by one going into camp but was defeated. He got lucky Zeus killed it for him. Don't use your fire against it. Use your dagger. I want Austin to know your a good warrior. Stay by the hearth after you enter the camp so I will be around. Now grab my hand and I'll flash you to the tree." She said. With that they flashed to the tree. "Bye Perseus." "Bye mom" and she flashed away.

(3rd POV)

I wonder how long this will take. Hopefully mom doesn't take too long. It's hot out here, and boy am I hungry. He thought to himself.

With that there was a low rumble heard from the road. Percy ran out to fight it and so it looked like he was running away from it.

"Come and get me you big ugly beef patty!" Percy yelled to get it's attention. People were starting to gather around the border of camp to watch the mysterious ten year old fight the big bull. With that the bull rushed forward. When it was a few feet away he dropped to the ground and jabbed the knife into its stomach. The bull bellowed a "moo" before rushing forward. This time Percy jumped up and tried to stab him in the head but he anticipated the move and slashed at his shoulder with his axe which shattered his shoulder. The Minotaur got cocky and rushed and was gonna impale Percy while he was laying on the ground in pain but as he was seven inches from Percy he uncapped Riptide and impaled him in the head reducing the bull to nothing but golden dust. Percy dropped to the ground, unconscious.

(Percy's POV)

My vision started to return and all I could see was a blurry figure standing in front of me giving me nectar. I tried to sit up but when pushed up I grunted in pain from my shoulder.

"Rest little one." I heard a soft voice say.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked trying to act clueless.

"You killed the Minotaur, and your in Camp Half-Blood." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked as my vision cleared.

"I am Katie Stoll. What's your name little one?" Asked the girl.

"I am Percy Jackson." I answered still trying to act clueless.

"Do you know who your godly parent is? It's strange how good your skills are for you being new." Katie asked confused.

"What do you mean godly parent? Is this some joke?" I asked with the perfect confused face.

"No this isn't a joke. Greek gods are real. The legends about Zeus are real. I know it may be hard to believe but it's true. That why I can do this." She said as she started growing vines out of the floor.

"Woah." I said acting like I was amazed. I kind of was that's cool I would rap vines around Hercules while I cut him.

"Yeah, pretty cool right? Hopefully tonight your parent will claim you.

(Time skip)

"Hello, What is your name?" Asked a half horse, half man.

"My name is Percy Jackson. What is yours?" I asked.

"My name is Alex. I am only visiting my brother Chiron right now. Nice to meet you Percy." He said.

"Who is Chiron?" I asked actually confused this time.

"Chiron is in the big house. Seeing as to how you haven't met him yet I suggest you do. Tonight he will introduce you to the campers. Take care Percy." He said and with that galloped away.

I decided I'd go meet Chiron so he knows I'm here. With that I jogged towards the big house. Once I entered I saw an old man in a wheel chair. Assuming he would know where Chiron is I walked up to him and said "Hello, my name is Percy Jackson. Do you know where Chiron is?" I asked.

"I am Chiron. Nice to meet you Percy. Word has spread about you defeating the Minotaur quickly. You will be quite the talk tonight at dinner." Said Chiron.

"How is Alex your brother if you a man and he's half horse?" I asked getting confused.

"I am half horse too. And we are call centaurs. Not half horses. I am the camp director. I will have Katie here," he said while pointing at the girl from earlier. "show you around."

"Okay. Hello, Katie." I said happily.

"Hello Percy. Are you ready to be taken on a tour of the camp?" She asked while smiling warmly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay let's go." She said and we walked out.

"Be aware of Austin, Percy. He's a bully and if you don't do what he says he will hurt you." She warned as we came to the Hermes cabin.

"I'm not worried." He said nonchalantly.

"Percy he's the most powerful demigod in camp be careful." She said getting worried he would get himself killed.

"I know he is the most powerful demi-god in camp." He said while smirking.

"Okay just be careful okay?" She asked.

"Of course."

(Time skip past the tour because let's be honest everyone knows what camp looks like. Now Percy's at the hearth with Katie.)

"So how do you like camp Percy?" Asked Katie.

"It's cool. It feels good to finally be safe." He said.

"Yeah it is nice to be safe." She said knowing he's not safe because of Austin.

(Time skip. At dinner.)

"Campers," Chiron said loudly to get their attention, "today a new camper has arrived. He was being chased by the Minotaur, he ran as long as he could but he wasn't fast enough. Right outside the camp borders it caught him and his only chance was to fight. He defeated the Minotaur as it was going to impale him. Percy, please come up here." Percy stood up from the Hermes table and walked up to Chiron. "This is Percy Jackson. You may sit down now little one. After dinner you all have two hours to prepare for capture the flag against the hunters." With that they all heard a familiar horn in the distance. The hunters are here.

"Everyone stay here. I am going to greet the hunters." Chiron said before galloping away.

(Time skip two hours)

"Everyone head to the forest. The match will start in ten minutes!" Chiron called out.

"Katie what do I do?" Asked Percy.

"Follow me. We'll guard the flag. I'll sprout vines around their legs. You should do the fighting, the vines take concentration." She said.

"Okay." With that he uncapped Riptide and stood guard.

"Where did you get that sword?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." He said.

Soon enough a hunter cam through the woods with two hunting knives in her hands. She moved towards Percy like he was a training dummy. As soon as she saw his sword she stopped.

"Where did you get that sword?" She growled.

"My mom." He explained.

"Your probably as big a dick as its original owner." She said, angered by the sword.

"I take it you're Zoë?" He asked.

"How did you know?" She asked confused.

"My mom. And I promise I'm not as much of a pig as Hercules." He said. "Now can we fight?"

"Sure." With that she ran forward with blazing speed. Once the started fighting she was just a blur of silver. But Percy was also just a blur of bronze. Zoë was taken aback by his speed. But once it set in she began to go faster and learn his style so she got the upper hand. Percy got desperate and tried to jab at her stomach. She anticipated the move and flicked his sword out of his hand. She kicked him to the ground and stood over him and said "good fight but you're no match for a hunter." She said with a triumphant smile.

"Maybe not but one battle doesn't define a battle." With that a bunch of cheers were heard and Zoë looked back to see Katie holding the flag. Zoë glared down at him and hit him in the temple with the hilt of her knife, causing him to go limp. She immediately felt bad that she let her anger control her.

"Zoë!" Katie called out making Zoë feel worse. "Why'd you do that? Will come here!" She shouted.

"I don't know. I let my anger control me." She said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Zoë but next time try not almost killing our newest camper would ya?" She asked laughing.

"I suppose." Zoë said, happy no one was mad at her.

(Time skip to campfire after game)

Everyone sat around the campfire singing and laughing in celebration. Will was in the infirmary checking on Percy. When he arrived he found Percy sitting up rubbing his head.

"Rise and shine, Percy." Will said while giving him nectar.

"My mom said she was a feisty one but wow, I didn't know she'd be that feisty." He said while chuckling.

"I thought you weren't claimed, how do you know your mom?" Will asked surprised.

"I met my mom when I fell in a fire. She also had to save me from my step dad. I've been training for four years. I'll be claimed tonight. Don't tell anyone my story though." Percy said a little angered he forgot about it.

"Your secrets safe with me. And yeah all the hunters are feisty but Zoë's the most. No one knows why." Will said

"Yeah. Let's go to the campfire so I can get claimed." Percy said while smiling.

"How'd you know about the fire?" Will asked confused again.

"I have my ways. You'll find out soon enough if you come on." He said while jumping out of bed. "Race?"

"Race." With that the two ran out of the infirmary to the campfire.

"I win!" Percy said when they arrived.

"Not aw, you cheated!" Will said, causing everyone to laugh at their antics.

"I see you've finally awoken Percy. I guess I should say sorry." Zoë said when he sat down.

"No, it's fine. I understand why you did it." Percy said making her give him some respect. All of the sudden Athena's symbol appeared above Percy. After it dis appeared a weird fiery cross with a triangle appeared above his head. The camp burst into talking while Chiron pondered What this means.

"Enough!" Yelled Chiron. "Percy is a child of Athena and Hestia." He said a little warily. "Percy are you a god?"

"No. I think my mom will be happy to explain it." He said. All of the sudden Hestia appeared out of the fire.

"Hello." She said and everyone bowed. "Rise children. I have not come here to explain the situation at hand with Percy." She said.

"Hi mom!" Percy said as he ran to hug her. Sure he saw her earlier today but it felt like a century.

"Hello Percy." She said while hugging him back. Once they broke apart she continued. "Percy here is made from the Hearth. I had wanted a child for a millennium and Athena explained how the two of us could create a child for me. Percy is made from the hearth but we made him a demi-god because if he was a god Zeus would smite him as soon as he found out. Percy is the most powerful and skilled warrior in this camp besides a select few hunters. He is as smart as any child of Athena, and has power over fire. I wish I could stay but I have business to attend to. Bye Perseus, I love you. Athena told me to tell you that she loves you." With that she walked into the fire and 'disappeared' (hiding for when Zeus comes.)

"Percy is ten and is not a child of the big three! He's not the most powerful demi-god in camp. Percy is a weakling!" Said a boy with electric blue eyes that showed rage. "I run this camp! Sit down! The boy yelled. Everyone but Percy sat down. "You dare defy me?! I am more powerful then you! You are a weakling!" He said as he moved towards Percy and everyone moved away from the two.

"Another son of Zeus, an arrogant little shit. You should be killed for what you have done to this camp. I heard this camp was amazing before you came. Once everyone bowed down to you, you thought this camp was yours. You're more arrogant than Zeus. You would do anything for power. Now you are going to learn a lesson." Percy said while taking out his two daggers, one celestial bronze the other imperial gold.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took two days. Enjoy and review please. Only got two reviews so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: welp here's chapter four I think? Well hopefully you enjoy this and to the review that said "** I love the story! It's really interesting and unique... lots of stories have Hestia as Percy's "mom", but yours is cool because you did it with Hestia and Athena so it's not cliche. I really liked that. :)" **thank you I tried for something different**? **and to the person who said "**..So is this a Pertemis or nah?" **It may be but there will be a sequel so not in this book, this book will be boring old Percabeth. If you guys want I can post the sequel, but I won't be posting both stories as much because I'll need to write more. And if I do post it, it will not give of any major details. Oh also I don't edit so if you see mistakes or something review and I'll change it.**

"I am not arrogant. I just know my place unlike you. You will know your place when I am done with you. It's always the new kids who think they can kill me. Too bad I'm the most experienced fighter and warrior here. Not to mention I am the son of The King Of Gods. Just know I will not give you mercy for the way you have talked to me." Said the arrogant prick.

"Ok." With that they dashed forward with a flurry of strikes at each other.

Percy obviously had the upper hand but he had no intentions of finishing this fight early just to show his power. He wanted this fight to go on for a minute so he could pick on him when he's tired. He had to admit the son of Zeus was a decent fighter. "I guess someone who's fought in to wars should be good." He thought. To every unexperienced bystander they were a blur. But to the hunters it was clear of what was going on. Percy thought he hid it well but he was obviously toying with the older boy.

" _Percy end the fight before Zeus sees his son being toyed with!_ " _Percy heard someone say in his head._

Percy could see the older boy was tired. He just had to wait for the right timing. Sure enough it came. Austin sent a sloppy jab at his stomach, trying to impale the younger boy but Percy spun, and punched him in the jaw knocking him out. Percy watched him for a couple seconds making sure he wasn't going to get up. After a couple more seconds he turned around and started walking towards his seat.

"PERCY, MOVE!" Someone yelled. That was all he needed to hear to know what had happened. Instead of moving he uncapped riptide and swung it behind his head. He barely put the blade up fast enough to block the blow. As soon as the blade bounced off riptide he spun and stabbed the coward in the shoulder. As soon as he pulled out his blade he stood above the coward and growled "You dare stack me like a coward?!" As soon as the words left his mouth a flash of lightning and gold appeared revealing Zeus and Apollo.

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE KID! YOU DARE ATTACK MY SON!? YOU WILL PAY!" Yelled the over dramatic King Of Gods.

"No. He attacked me. Besides, he needed to be taught a lesson." Percy said nonchalantly.

"You will pay for your actions against Olympus." He said while raising his lightning bolt.

"ZEUS, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON!" Hestia bellowed.

"YOU DARE BREAK YOUR VOW HESTIA?!" Zeus yelled, now mad that Hestia broke her vow.

"You stupid, little boy. No I didn't break my vow. And if you harm Perseus, you will be waging war against me and Athena for harming our son." Hestia said in a deadly calm voice.

"What do you mean "our son"? Two women can't make a child! And who are you to threaten Olympus?!" Zeus yelled.

"He was created from the hearth by me and Athena. He already swore his alliance with Olympus, so you do not need to worry about him. And his actions were not against Olympus, your arrogant son, Austin, attacked him, not only did he attack him, he tried to kill my son by being a coward. Why don't we also focus on the fact that Austin ruined this camp. If anything Austin should be punished." Hestia said, hoping Zeus would back down.

"I don't care what you say Hestia. You are not an Olympian, so your word means nothing. Your son will be punished by death for almost killing my son. Maybe if you were worth a throne on Olympus I would listen to you." Zeus said as a flash of silver appeared.

"ZEUS, IF YOU TOUCH OUR SON, I WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO MAKE YOU FADE! PERCY WAS PROTECTING HIMSELF FROM YOUR SON BEING A COWARD." Bellowed Athena.

"Your son has acted against Olympus and will pay." Zeus said still being too arrogant to see what's right.

"No, he acted in self defense. If you are going to touch him, you must defeat me and Hestia first. And just because Hestia doesn't have a throne doesn't mean anything. Me and you both know she is the more powerful than any other god or goddess. The fact that you would insult her for not being an Olympian when she gave it up for your fat, drunk of a son." Athena said, her voice filled with rage.

"Fine. But if I think it's fit that he be executed in the future I will kill him." Zeus said livid that Athena would say Hestia is more powerful.

"Good. Now we know who the prophecy is for too. After all it can't be Austin now." Athena said knowing she should have kept he mouth shut.

"You will pay for this Athena. You will pay dearly." Zeus said before flashing out.

"Thank you Athena." Hestia said with a warm smile.

"No problem Hestia. Good bye Percy, love you." Athena said before flashing out.

"Percy, i hope you know that Austin will try to get revenge." Hestia said before walking back to the hearth and disappearing.

"Well, that was interesting. Campers get som sleep. Tomorrow will be a scavenger hunt in the woods." Chiron said as the camp (once again) burst into confused talking. Until Katie finally spoke up.

"What do you mean a scavenger hunt?" She asked confused but also excited.

"The campers and hunters will compete in finding certain items like flying shoes, small pieces of armor, and stuffed monsters. Up you will have to fight monsters along the way. After one hour both groups will come back and whoever has the most objects wins. Hunters, see this as a redemption round. Campers, see this as proving your strength. Goodnight everyone." Chiron said before walking (galloping) towards the big house.

(Hestia POV)

"Athena, we should create an empathy link. That would make sure if Zeus tries anything we can come to each others aide." Hestia said knowing Zeus was plotting revenge as they speak.

"No Hestia, we are fine. Zeus would never do anything that bad." Athena said.

"Athena do you really believe that? Even if you do think about Percy. If Percy found out that Zeus did something to one of us he would stop at nothing to dethrone him. At least for a little while until Zeus is done with his tantrum." Hestia pleaded.

"Fine, but only for Percy. And as soon as Zeus is done with his tantrum I'm breaking it." Athena said, knowing nothing bad could come of the link.

[(Zeus POV)while they speak]

How dare that stupid goddess of wisdom interfere! I don't care if he was only defending himself, that stupid boy not only defeating my son, but also almost killing him! Athena will pay. In fact I have the perfect idea. I will only need Austin, and a trap. I should talk to Austin about this. He would love to get revenge on that stupid fire spawn.

"Hello, Austin."

"Hi dad." Austin said while dropping into a bow.

"I have a plan for that stupid wisdom goddess and all I need is your help." Zeus said with a look that worried Austin.

"Go on." Austin said, scared of the answer.

"I will have Hephaestus create a trap. I'll also have Hecate make me a sleeping potion. I will trap her. Once she is trapped I'll use the potion on her making her fall asleep, then I'll blindfold her and move her to her palace bedroom. Once there you will wake her after undressing her. She will be bound so she can't stop it, but awake so she feels the pain. Then once it's over we will change her memories so she thinks she had sex at her own free will, but she'll still have a bad feeling like it was partially against her will. It will eat away at her. Eventually she'll find out but won't know who did it." Zeus said with a sick smile.

"Dad, I don't know about this." Austin said terrified.

"Son, it will be getting back at Percy, and stealing her virginity. Wouldn't you love to take an Olympians virginity?" Zeus asked.

"I would love to. You've got yourself a deal." Austin said realizing he could get back at Percy with this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup guys**? **I hope you're having a wonderful day! Yes I am in a good mood. I'm still bad with those things called words. I'll miss place my commas and uhh I don't know what they're called so I'll put one. ' Yup I don't know what's its called. Maybe a colon or something? Ohhh I looked it up it's an apostrophe. Anyway to the story.**

(Percy POV)

"Why is Zeus such a dick? I don't understand. His son tries to split my freaking head in half , I spin and stab him, but I deserve to be killed? Maybe all that lightning fried his brain. Not to mention he threatened Athena! Even though Hestia is around more doesn't mean I don't love Athena. I swear on the Styx that if Zeus hurts her I will stop at nothing to send him to Tartarus." Percy vented under his breath as he was sitting by the fire.

"Now that wasn't a very smart promise." A voice said, making him almost fall out of his seat.

"Who are you?l he asked confused because he hadn't met this girl with golden princess locks who looked about his age.

"I'm Annabeth, Daughter Of Demeter.

 **A/N: Woah! I just realized I intended to do** **Percabeth! Anabeth is a daughter of Athena! So is Percy! Wow! Guess I had to change Annabeth! I will be making some characters younger, so they fit with Percy's timeline. Back to the story now!**

" **Nice to meet you, I'm Percy, Son Of Athena and Hestia." He said .**

" **I know who you are. All of camp does." She said with a smirk. "You know, beating up the biggest bully in camp makes you known quickly."**

" **Sadly it also got me known to Zeus." He said with a bit of anger evident in his voice.**

" **Hey, not many can say they made enemies with Zeus on their first day at camp and lived to tell the tale." She said trying to make him feel better.** (Just realized i just wrote that all in bold)

"Well god-forbid someone touch his oh so special son, they will pay with death." He said feeling more pissed.

"Percy, you almost killed him. Not that I'm mad. Imagine you are the best warrior and camp and a ten year old ruins it. I am actually very happy you put him in his place. He used to bully everyone. So thank you." She said in a serious tone.

"You're welcome. I should get to bed now." With that he walked to the Athena cabin.

(Zeus POV)

"Are you ready son? He asked

"No" Austin replied.

"What do you mean no? We already made a deal." Zeus said getting angry.

"I refuse to take her virginity to get back at someone who was right. I was arrogant." He said.

"YOU WILL GO THROUGH WITH THIS! I WILL KILL YOU IF I DON'T!" Zeus bellowed making Austin shrink back.

"Okay, okay I will." He said.

"Good. Now the trap is about to be set. In thirty minutes go to her palace. She will be ready." Zeus said before flashing away.

(Third person POV)

Athena had just gotten done with an Olympian council meeting and was walking into her palace when she sensed something wrong. She looked around before shrugging it off and walking in. As she walked in the door a heavy celestial bronze net was dropped on top of her.

She struggled for a few minutes until a toxic smell came and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was just asleep and saw nothing. All of the sudden she was jerked awake by a shaking of her body. The moment she woke up she could feel she was naked.

"Where the fuck am I?! She growled out.

"In your palace on your bed." Replied a voice she knew well.

"Why am I fucking naked and blindfolded?! She growled out louder.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? Or are you not wise enough." He taunted.

"You bastard, I will kill you!" She all but screamed.

"No you want. You have an estimated 2 and a half minutes before it happens so get ready." He said before walking away. She was terrified that she was going to lose her virginity.

Right as Athena began to lose hope she remembered something. She had an empathy link with Hestia.

 _Hestia_

 _Yes_

 _Ina couple minutes I will say now. When I say now teleport to my palace in my bedroom. I will need your help._

 _Okay I'll be ready._

Right after they were finished talking he walked back in the room.

"You are a disgusting monster. You will pay for your actions." She said before saying _NOW_ to Hestia.

There was a flash of fire and out stepped Hestia.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY?! YOU DARE TRY TO RAPE ATHENA? YOU WILL PAY." Hestia bellowed.

"Oh" was all he muttered before being bound and thrown on the floor.

"Are you alright Athena? Hestia asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Hestia." She said.

"Call a meeting. I'll take the boy to Olympus." Hestia said before picking up the boy and flashing out.

(Time skip to meeting)

"Session has began. What has happened? Zeus asked knowing what happened.

"I was walking to my palace and as I walked in, I got trapped by a celestial bronze net. I struggled against it until I was knocked out by a potion. Once I woke up I was blindfolded, chained, and naked. This boy was near me and said he was going to rape me. Me and Hestia had an empathy link so before he could I called for help. Now he must suffer the consequences." Athena said, getting angrier by the word until she was practically growling.

"My son would never do such thing. For you lying you must be punished." Zeus said, once again being arrogant.

"I swear on the Styx that everything I just said was true." Athena said, angered by Zeus's arrogance. This caused Zeus to shrink into his throne.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Asked Demeter.

"I say we he gets sent to Tartarus." Said Artemis. "All in favor of not sending him to Tartarus?" One hand rose. "Why Zeus?"

"Because he's just a boy, he doesn't deserve it." He answered.

"So you support rape?" Asked Athena.

"No, of course not!" He yelled.

"Good, then Austin do you have any last words?" Asked Artemis .

"Yes." He said while staring his father in the eyes.

"Go on."

"I swear on the Styx I wasn't going to do it, but my father said if I don't, he will kill me." He said while stilling staring at Zeus. "And that none of this was my idea it was all Zeus's so he could get back at Athena and Percy."

"WHAT?! I WOULD NEVER!" Bellowed Zeus.

"ZEUS, STOP!" Yelled Poseidon, hoping he wouldn't kill the boy.

"Zeus, he swore on the Styx." Hera said, speaking for the first time during that meeting.

"I don't care. He will pay for being a coward." He then raised his master bolt, and threw it. Everyone except Athena was stunned. Before the bolt could hit him Athena blasted him to the ground.

"Zeus, stand down!" Yelled Poseidon who jumped up and put his trident to his neck.

"Fine!" He yelled barely holding his anger.

" _Hephaestus, go get the best chains you have._ " Poseidon said through his mind. He disappeared a second later and reappeared thirty seconds later.

"Here." Hephaestus gave him the chains. And he chained Zeus's body up, leaving him on the floor.

"What will we do with the boy now?" Demeter asked.

"Nothing, he was forced to try and rape me. Well I will erase his memory of seeing me naked. He will still know what happened but I don't want any man to know what my body looks like." Answered Athena.

"Well what about Zeus?" Asked Apollo.

"I have an idea." Artemis said. "We take all his domains away, take away his position as king, and we make atlas swear to never fight against Olympus but don't force him to fight with us, just not against, and we free Calypso, as a bargain. We then force Zeus under the sky. We make him swear to always hold the sky." She finished. "Oh a also you are no longer my father Zeus. You are the worst man I have ever met."

"And I am no longer your son." Apollo's said.

"Neither am I." Austin spoke up.

"All in favor of Artemis's idea?" Evenhanded except Heras rose.

"Hera why do you disagree?" Asked Athena.

"He is still my husband. I will not be apart of him being at his lowest. Don't count my vote for either though because he is actions were wrong, I'm not blind." She answered.

"Okay. Well before we do that we need a new king or queen. He can't be stripped of his domains without a new one. Who has an idea for the new king or queen?" Asked Artemis.

"I do," Athena spoke up. "We make it the most powerful god or goddess alive."

"I'm honored." Said Poseidon.

"You are not the most powerful. In fact the most powerful goddess is not an Olympian." Said Athena, mad people are so dumb.

"Then who is it?!" Asked Poseidon.

"It is Hestia. You people are blinded by the fact that she is not a male. She is the eldest child of Kronos. She is the most powerful Olympian, and should be a big three god and goddess. So what do you say Hestia?" Athena answered.

"Under one condition." She answered.

"That is?" Asked Athena.

"Hades gets a throne. He deserves it, and helped us defeat Typhon during the war." She answered.

"That's do able. All in against these terms?" Only one person tried. "Zeus your vote doesn't count. Hestia, take his domains, Athena go to Atlas, Apollo, summon Hades, Artemis, make Zeus swear on chaos's name to hold the sky forever."

 **A/N: Bye guys, I hope you are having a good day, take care and sorry for making so many mistakes (the story part I wrote in bold) oops.**


End file.
